In 802.11 infrastructure basic service set (BSS) networks, connections are initiated from the client side. Many clients may seek to associate with many APs in a network. In some cases only a few APs receive most of the clients. The few APs may be come heavily loaded while many other APs remain under utilized. The underutilization may be spread over multiple APs associated with a single access area, or may be distributed over many access areas. Clients may experience poor service from an overloaded AP while some APs remain relatively underutilized.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.